


Coy

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Japanese High School, Boys in Skirts, M/M, School Uniforms, There's just so many I can't actually list them okay, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Jamie's very excited for his first day at his new school!Except everything keeps going wrong!  His mum didn't get his uniform in time and they ran out of boy uniforms, he's going to be late for his first day, and he ran into a mysterious and cute man on his way to school who is actually in his class?Well, maybe that last one isn't so bad...





	Coy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WodensSkadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/gifts).



> This is Woden's Skadi's January patron reward.
> 
> It is a pile of tropes loosely shuffled into a cohesive storyline about Jamie's first day of school. The weeb 15 year old in you will squee and the edgy 18 year old will cringe. As for me, this is possibly the height of my writing career.
> 
> I don't own Overwatch but I sure wish I did! 'Cause Mako is such a bishie and _really, please don't sue me_ *pulls out empty pockets and a moth flies out* DX''

Jamison stares at his bright orange eyes in the mirror.  His blonde hair is hopeless as usual, and his eyebrows are just as bad.  He straightens up, trying to see if correcting his usual slouch makes him more handsome.

 

It doesn’t.

 

He sighs and turns to the black bag holding his uniform.  School.  Right.  He could do this.  New people, new clothes, new him.  He could do this.  Don’t fuck up.

 

When he unzips the bag, he thinks the uniform looks weird, but he’s never worn one before.  He pulls the button up shirt on and it… flares a bit at the waist, giving the illusion of hips where there are none.  The tie is narrow and short.  He sets it aside and pulls out the rest of the uniform.  The socks are longer than what he’s used to.  They come up to his knees and his pants—

 

“What the fuck?!”  Jamie stared at the bottom half of the uniform in his hands and then flipped up the edge.  It wasn’t just some weird looking shorts.  It was a  _ skirt _ .

 

“Mum!”  Jamie nearly walked out of the bathroom in only his shirt, but remembered at the last second to struggle into the skirt.

 

“Mum!” he yelled again, running down the stairs.  The wind of his descent makes his skirt flutter and Jamie slaps his hand down so that his jewels aren’t just  _ out there _ .  

 

“Jamie! You’re going to be late!” Mum says when he slides into the kitchen.

 

There’s vegemite toast on the table and he scoops one up.  “Yeah, no shit— why the fuck did you get me a girl uniform?” he asks as he shoves half the toast in his mouth.

 

“They ran out of the boys’ uniforms,” she tells him.  “We’ll get you one next month, but for now just wear the skirt— you look cute!”

 

Jamie whines and grabs the other slice of toast.  “Fuck!  We’ll talk about this later!” he snaps before stepping into his shoes and running out of the house with the toast in his mouth.

 

He can’t be late for his first day of school, he’s trying for a new start!

 

Jamie has to hold his skirt down as he runs.  He should have put on underwear before he left, but he just… didn’t realize running in a skirt was going to be so indecent.  Though he isn’t totally sure where his underwear is after the move.

 

He eats with one hand and holds his skirt with the other.  He’s going to be so fucking late—

 

He turns a corner and slams into what feels like a brick wall.  He falls back and when he stops skidding, he feels sidewalk burn on his ass.

 

“Ow…” he sighs, rubbing his ass and looking up at the man he had just run into— fuck, he’s tall and  _ big _ .  Jamie is tall too, but this guy’s on a whole other level. 

 

He has a pink medical mask on.  His hair is silver with a pink tint in the right light and his eyes are dark and stare straight through Jamie.

 

“Watch where you’re going,” the man says.  His eyes drop from Jamie’s face and Jamie thinks he sees color flush his tan cheeks as he suddenly looks away.

 

He’s struck by how cute the man is.  Big as a house and—

 

“Your skirt’s up.”

 

“Shit!” Jamie quickly flips his skirt back down and smooths it over his gangly legs.  Fuck.  

 

He grips the material and stares down at his lap.  This was the worst first day ever.  Both his face- and ass cheeks are burning, he’s wearing a stupid skirt and he’s late.

 

“Hey,” the man grunts.

 

Jamie looks up and there’s a big hand being held out to him.  The nails are pink and the thumb has a little outline of a pig face on it.

 

_ Cute. _

 

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late,” the big man says.

 

Jamie takes the hand and allows himself to be pulled upright.  He stumbles when he regains his feet and large, warm hands help him catch his balance.

 

“Th-thanks,” Jamie says, pretty sure his entire face is burning.

 

The man grunts in return.  

 

A bell sounds a block away and Jamie squawks.  “Fuck! That’s the last bell!”

 

He turns and runs off, leaving the cute stranger in his wake.

 

Jamie is fifteen minutes late by the time he finds the classroom.  So much for starting over.

 

“You must be our new student,” the teacher says when Jamie opens the door.  “You’re late.”

 

Jamie bites back on a “no shit” and just nods.  “Yeah,” he says, trying to slink to the back of the classroom.

 

“Remain standing,” the teacher says firmly when Jamie moves to sit in an open desk.  Jamie finds himself obeying.  New leaf.  He wasn't going to make waves at this school.  “Class, this is our new student,” the teacher says.  He sounds a bit like a corny drill sergeant from a movie.  “State your name,” he says.

 

“Uh… Jamison Fawkes.  You can call me Jamie, though.”

 

“Why are you wearing a girl’s uniform?” one of his classmates asks.

 

Jamie feels his cheeks flush for the umpteenth time and he pulls at his skirt hem awkwardly.  “They—“

 

The door slams open and a large man with silver hair that turns pink in certain lighting steps through.

 

“Rutledge-kun,” the teacher says.  “You’re later than our newest student.”

 

Rutledge grunts in response and turns to see Jamie.  He walks toward him and sets a familiar bag on the desk.  Jamie had completely forgotten his school bag when he fell.

 

“You dropped this,” he says.

 

“Thanks, Rutledge-san,” Jamie replies, biting his lip and looking down at his desk coyly.

 

A thick finger under his chin directs his attention back up to look Rutledge in the eye.  “Call me Mako.”

 

“O-okay… Mako-san.”

 

The other student chuckles and then moves to sit in one of the seats beside the window.  He’s so  _ cool _ .

 

All Jamie learns during his first day of school is that Mako is incredibly distracting and sitting for several hours on sidewalk burn is torture.

 

During lunch, he excuses himself to go to the bathroom and check it out.  It’s bruised and scabbing and it makes Jamie hiss when he touches it.

 

He’s still wincing and touching when the door opens and Jamie quickly lets his skirt drop.

 

“Were you just lookin’ at your ass in the mirror?” The young man who just entered has an easy way about him.  His smirk is handsome, and Jamie wonders how he gets away with wearing a cowboy hat indoors.

 

“Maybe…” Jamie’s cheeks flush and he backs away.  “Why? Got a problem with it?” he asks indignantly.

 

“Naw,” the young man advances on him and Jamie shrinks back into the corner.  “It’s a nice ass, after all.”

 

Jamie’s back hits the wall and he tightens his hands into fists.  His heart is hammering a mile a minute.  Fuck, he can’t do anything.  He is taller than the other boy but he is reedy and has no strength.

 

“Don’t be coy.”  A hand reaches out for him, low and intent on his skirt when pink-nailed fingers close over the cowboy’s shoulder and he’s hauled away from Jamie so hard he slams into the rows of stalls.

 

“Fuck off,” Mako grunts, putting himself between the asshole and Jamie.

 

Jamie feels his knees weaken.  They nearly buckle, but he grabs the back of Mako’s jacket to keep him standing.  He smells sweet and a bit like chocolate.  It makes Jamie feel so safe.

 

“Fuck you, Rutledge!” the cowboy snaps, holding the back of his head and grabbing his hat from the floor.  “You’ll pay for that! We were just having a little fun!”

 

“Doubt it,” Mako grunts.  His hands are in his pockets and he’s so tall and big.  Jamie can’t imagine anyone being able to make him pay for anything.  “Get out,” he snaps, and the cowboy sneers before making a swift exit.

 

Mako shifts and Jamie keeps clinging.  He chuckles and lets his jacket slip off.  He stoops and gently peels Jamie’s fingers from the fabric before draping the massive piece of cloth around him and gently bringing his face up with his finger. 

 

“You okay?” he asks softly.

 

Jamie nods, but his legs are still shaking.  The jacket smells like Mako and surrounds him with that sweet scent.  He tugs it closer around him.

 

“Can I touch you?” Mako asks.

 

Jamie nearly chokes out, “please!” but gets out, “s-sure…” instead.

 

Mako’s large hands rub Jamie’s shoulders soothingly, then he scoops Jamie up in his arms and heads for the door.

 

“H-hey!  We have to get back to class!” Jamie says, wiggling in Mako’s grip half-heartedly.

 

“If you keep struggling, you’ll flip your skirt,” Mako points out, ignoring Jamie’s concerns.

 

Jamie immediately stops and allows himself to be carried.  They go up stairs and then out what looks like an emergency door onto the roof.  Mako kicks a rock into place so that the door doesn’t close and then sets Jamie down against the wall before settling next to him.

 

“So… we’re skipping class?” Jamie asks, hugging the jacket closer around him.  So much for turning over a new leaf.

 

“Yeah,” Mako reaches up to unhook the mask he’s wearing and Jamie holds his breath.  

 

Mako has two little tusks jutting out from his bottom lip.  His lips are thick and they look very kissable.  His nose is broad and he has a little silver-pink stubble on his chin.

 

Jamie feels himself moving but he isn’t really aware of it until he’s kneeling between Mako’s splayed legs, barely an inch away from his face.

 

“Figured I got to see yours—” Mako motions downward with a small smirk.  “I should show you mine.”

 

Jamie feels his face burning again and he lets out a coy giggle.  “C-can I touch you?” he asks.

 

Mako nods and his hand drops to his knee, his fingertips grazing Jamie’s bare leg between the sock and the skirt.

 

Jamie rests his hands on either side of Mako’s face and feels the rough grit of his stubble, then the thick teeth protruding from his bottom lip.  He lets his hands fall after a bit to rest on Mako’s chest and stomach.

 

“Thanks for savin’ me,” Jamie says softly.

 

Mako smiles and leans in close, so close that Jamie thinks he’s going to kiss him—his first kiss!  On the school roof after being saved!

 

Mako stops short, though, and his finger brushing against Jamie’s leg takes a hold of it, nearly entirely encircling it.  “You can pay me back by wearing some underwear next time you’re going to run into me,” he tells Jamie.  “Make sure they’re cute.”

 

Jamie gasps and his hand jumps to Mako’s encircling his leg when it tickles the back of his thigh.  “S-sure,” he says, feeling trapped but not in the same way he had in the bathroom.  This feels good—exciting.  “I’ll get some with little piggies,” Jamie promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Read rate review rawr ;3c


End file.
